


We Don't Talk Anymore

by o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d



Series: Assorted Songfics [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Songfic, has anybody noticed im in love with this ship, like they're there bc of the story, nothing is related to anything else ive written, oc's but not really, sad I guess, ull find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d/pseuds/o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d
Summary: When Dipper and Pacifica moved on all those years ago, they thought it was for the best. But then they hear a song that reminds them of what they were, and they can't help thinking about what they could be...I DONT OWN THIS SONG, ALL RIGHT GO TO CHARLIE PUTH AND SELENA GOMEZPS I LOVE YOU SELENA GOMEZ





	We Don't Talk Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify before we begin: nobody is imagining anything about the other. What happens with Pacifica actually did happen and it's in her POV, and what happens with Dipper actually happen in his POV. I hope that clarifies things: sorry I didn't mean for this to be confusing, I just really love the song and thought it would be a good idea for a songfic.

Here's a link to the audio before you begin if you need to get into the mood!!! <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZwkO4p4tgg>

 

 

Dipper was in bed, the radio on his phone turned low so as not to disturb the other tenants with the music. He couldn't sleep just yet. Something was bothering him-something he couldn't quite put a finger on. And when the song came on, that's when he knew.

 _We don't talk anymore...we don't talk anymore...we don't talk anymore like we used to do._ His eyes widened as he stared at the ceiling, a flash of blonde twirling in his eyes. They didn't talk anymore. They remained friends on Facebook and constantly saw updates from each other's lives, but other than that, neither of them had gone out of their way to contact one another.

 _I just heard you've found the one you been looking...you been looking for. I wish I would've known that wasn't me..._ Dipper recalled the time when he'd been scrolling through his feed, liking random memes that popped up or seeing updates from his friends after moving on from Gravity Falls. And that's when she appeared. With a smile that was worth a thousand watts, in tight fitting jeans and an old high school sweater thrown over her top. Around her waist was the arm of a guy with blonde hair and green eyes, who was standing next to her, a foot or so taller than she was. He seemed bulky and rough, the complete opposite of Dipper.

 _'Cause even after all this time I still wonder, why I can't move on...just the way you did so easily._ He supposed Pacifica wanted to be with football players now, rather than bookish, long limbed nerds who had been through the apocalypse with her. But it was his fault-he shouldn't have said what he did. The song continued to play in his ears as he sunk into his pillows...

 

_Don't wanna know...what kinda dress you're wearing tonight..._

Pacifica snatched a wide glass of champagne from a platter that a waiter was holding as he tried to edge around her. The fizz of the drink immediately calmed her nerves. What had she been thinking about? Her brow furrowed as she tried to remember, but she lost her train of thought when arms slid low around her waist and pulled her back slightly. She shrieked at the sudden contact, knowing immediately who it was.

"Gabe!" Pacifica exclaimed as he swayed her a little, chin resting on her shoulder. "Do you want some champagne?" She held out her glass for him, proud when she saw only the slightest smudge of lipstick on the glass. His lips scrunched to the side and he rolled his eyes as if thinking of an answer, before saying, "Yes." But instead of going for the glass, he leaned in to kiss her. She was reluctant at first because she didn't want to smudge her lipstick-that was such a weird thought, what was happening to her?-but his lips were coaxing enough that she leaned into him. They pulled apart, breathless (well, _he_ was breathless), and Gabe twirled a small lock of her golden hair between his fingers.

"You're a knockout in that dress, Pacifica." He commented, hands sliding to her hips. She was slightly annoyed because she was still holding the glass and didn't want to spill any of the drink onto either herself or his suit. She was wearing a fitted red gown that reached the floor, with silver accents running up and down the sides and front. The bottom was a little looser and she liked the way it swished around when she walked.

"Thanks, Gabe. This suit looks great on you too." She adjusted a lapel as she said that and looked up at him. He smirked and laid a hand over hers.

"I know," was all he responded with.

_If he's holding onto you so tight...the way I did before._

Later that evening she was gathered in his arms against a wall, hidden in a dark hallway around the corner of the dance floor. The dress was unzipped, the shirt was unbuttoned, and Pacifica was squeezing her eyes shut, the way she always did when this happened. _He's not Dipper._ She kept telling herself. _Stop wishing that it was._ But even as his green eyes glowed in the dark, she couldn't help but pretend that they were gooey brown ones, threatening to swallow her up.

 _I_ _overdosed_... Dipper remembered the starry sky, their heavy breaths, her drunk blue eyes. Remembered how perfectly her body fit in his arms, and how giggly she always was. Remembered every little thing about her; how she secretly loved being at the Mystery Shack, how if she could have any job in the world it'd be a babysitter, how kissing her below her jaw hinge made her squirm with tickles. But it was all his fault now that she had to play this game with everyone, and Gabe's lips blurred away Dipper's words to her that night a couple years ago.

_Should've known your love was a game, now I can't get you out of my brain..._

Dipper shoved a pillow over his head, trying to block the song out, but it wasn't working. Every word that was sung was a knife cutting into his heart, reaching out, further and further to his limbs. He lay on his bed, alone and curled into a tight, tight ball, as waves of memories washed over his mind, and he was transported back to one sunny afternoon in Gravity Falls...

 

Her laughter rang through the clear day, like a song that had been stuck in his head that he couldn't get out. He desperately wanted to put it on repeat, but he was still looking for the button.

"C'mon Dipper! Mabel said that if I beat you then you owe me something." He was dizzy with euphoria, the light distorting Pacifica's image, making her seem like an angel on the sand. They were alone on the beach of Lake Gravity Falls, and Mabel had challenged the two of them to race across the beach.

"Ah yes, I remember. Fine. Do you know what that is yet?" Pacifica lay one thin white finger on her chin, tapping it a little. She flashed him a smile and his feet froze.

"Yeah. Yeah I do. Are you ready?" Her blue eyes glinted with mischief, and Dipper felt himself falling further under with every passing moment.

"More than I'll ever be," he responded, and without so much as an "Okay, let's go!" Pacifica took off running, kicking sand up behind her, blonde hair flying. Giggles bubbled from the two of them, and, heart pounding, Dipper sped after her.

"You'll never catch me Dipstick!" She shouted breathlessly, and he didn't respond. They were nearing the pier, and there was no way he was going to allow her to win. Just before she crossed the line that they'd drawn together, he wrapped arms around her waist, spinning her and dragging her away. She shrieked, legs thrashing, a grin threatening to split her face.

"Put me-put me down you idiot!" She was breathless with exertion and laughter and she tilted her head back so their cheeks were touching.

"Nope." He was standing with his ankles in the water-since when did the tide come in? A devilish idea crept into his head and he waded a little further into the water. Pacifica's eyes widened and she brought her knees up to her chest.

"Just kidding, don't put me down." He squeezed her a little tighter and whispered, "Do you want down or no? I need an answer." She wriggled a little in his arms.

"Oh my God Dipper!" And she laughed again, until he dropped her, and she got a mouthful of lake water. Pacifica rose up, spluttering and coughing, an indignant look on her face.

"This is my favorite shirt!" She whined, trying to peel it off her skin.

"Oh look, no competition on the track!" Dipper suddenly said, and tried to splash out of the lake to cross the line. "I'm gonna win Pacifica!" He yelled, drawing her name out.

"Oh no you don't, mister." She rose, water falling off her perfectly curvy frame. In that moment his heart flew in his throat and she barreled past him, knocking him off balance and she crossed the line, victorious.

He laughed, unable to believe that his one shot at being the winner of something was wasted at the sight of a pretty girl. He picked himself up off the beach where she'd pushed in on and said, "Alright Pacifica, name your price." She walked up to him, closely,  _very_ closely, and looked into his eyes. They seemed to be a million different shades of blue, like her DNA couldn't decide what to do. Every shade was prettier than the last. He was suddenly aware that they were standing very close together with not enough-or maybe too much?-space between them.

"A kiss."

Dipper blinked.

"A what?"

"I said I want a kiss." She said it with assertiveness, the way she was used to asking for things her whole life.

Dipper wasn't entirely sure how this worked. She was already right there, and they were standing chest to chest. He felt his heart beating hard through his shirt, or was that her heartbeat? After he'd waited a little too long to respond, she stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.

"Did you not want to kiss me?" She asked, and that was it for him. He slid his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, and his lips met hers. She tasted and smelled like the lake, and he smiled, which made her giggle.

"What?" She asked, pulling back. He shook his brown locks at her.

"Nothing." He reached a hand up and wove it through her hair, tilting her head back slightly. Her eyes were glued to his lips and he slowly brought her face to his.

"Nothing..." He whispered again, before they collided once more.

 

She was driving home from the studio, the radio tuned to a popular station when the lyrics from the song finally filtered into her ears.

 _Every now and then I think you might want me to come show up at your_   _door..._ Pacifica had veered into the other lane of traffic and was put back on her side when a horn blared and she saw someone lean out a back window to flash a finger and swear at her. Thoughts raced through her head as she swerved around a couple of corners just to get to the driveway of her house. She did want to go back. All the time. She spent every waking moment, and most of the sleeping ones too, trying to decide what to do. She wanted to see him, to hug him, to laugh with him again.

 _But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong_. She was afraid. Very afraid. Afraid that after he turned away, her handprint on his cheek, she was wrong about seeing an apology written in his eyes as he glanced at her one last time. He'd walked away anyway, turning his back on her like she meant nothing.

Pacifica had finally pulled into her driveway, but she was shaking too much to even remember to put the stick in Park, much less turn the key in the ignition. So there she sat, the melody of the song drifting through her ears, wringing out every part of her soul.

 

 _Don't wanna know, if you're looking into her_ _eyes_...

Dipper was lying on his bed in his dorm in MIT, Veronica lacing her fingers through his as she lay by his side. He turned his head and found her looking dreamily at him, gray eyes shut halfway. They'd spent most of the day in his dorm-Dipper's roommate was out visiting his family-studying for their engineering test next week, only it was hard because her dark brown hair kept brushing his shoulder and he was getting distracted by the floral scent emanating off of it. He eventually called off the study session, and they'd just sat and talked-perhaps more than just talked-until they wound up lying side by side, staring up at the boring white ceiling.

 _If she's holding onto you_   _tight..._

Veronica curled around, wrapped her arms around one of Dipper's shutting her eyes.

"Babe, I'm so tired..." She punctuation this statement with a yawn. "Do you think we're ready for this test? I can't afford to fail this class."

Dipper pressed a kiss to her forehead, rubbing a thumb across her fingers. She gave him a small smile and he said, "I'm sure we'll be fine. But maybe you should get back to your own dorm..." Veronica opened her eyes and stuck out her bottom lip in a pout, and he could have sworn that she'd morphed into someone else he knew...

_The way I did before..._

Veronica must have seen the color drain from his face because she propped herself up on one elbow and looked down at him worriedly.

"What?" Dipper shook his head.

"N-nothing. Nothing. Like I said, I think you really should go. We could get in trouble." She sighed, sitting up.

"I know, I know." He slid off the bed and opened the door for her, but before she stepped out she pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I'll see you..." She whispered, and swished down the hall. The door closed and Dipper turned off the lights, climbing into his uncomfortably warm bed as his gut twisted and his head swirled with thoughts of a girl he wished he'd forgotten long ago.

 

 _I overdosed, should've known your love was a_ _game_... Pacifica finally jammed the stick up to Park, tore the key from the ignition and slammed the car door shut so violently that she was surprised the window didn't crack. She stomped around to her backyard where she plopped onto her porch swing, her head in her hands. She was flooded with thoughts and memories. She couldn't count the number of times her finger or lips traced the birthmark on his forehead, or ran her hands through his soft brown hair, or got caught by Stan or Wendy or Mabel in the middle of a make out, and how violently red they both turned as the person walking in on them doubled over laughing.

 _Now I can't get you out of my_   _brain..._ Pacifica pulled her hair, tilting her head back and letting out a half strangled cry. As much as she missed just being with Dipper, she missed his family. She missed the Shack, and the lazy summer days, and Mabel's antics and her dumb pig. She missed finally feeling like a person, and she was once again reduced to a person that could pour forth money. And it was at this moment that her brain would conjure up the worst possible memory ever.

 

"What...what are you talking about?" Pacifica's hands were shaking and hovering in the air between the two of them. Dipper's claws were fisted in his hair, and he suddenly turned and started pacing.

"I don't-I don't know. I have to go, though. This is a lot of money we're dealing with here!" 

"But I can supply that money! I have it all, I can give it to you, please just don't leave!" The words flooded out of her before she could stop them. She knew she sounded pathetic and childish, and she grabbed the open lapels of his vest. Dipper shook his head.

"It's not only that, but this kind of education could get me places. I need a degree to go into my profession Pacifica. And your money can't buy knowledge; I can only get that through this scholarship. Besides, you know your parents disapprove of me anyways, and they'd never pay for me to go anywhere else. I don't _want_ to go anywhere else." Tears puddled in her eyes and her bottom lip trembled.

"So you're gonna leave me? I'm good for nothing? I'm stuck in this rotting hole of a town so you can have some fancy piece of paper that says where you can and can't work?" Dipper put his hands over hers, and looked like he wanted to do something, or say something more, but instead he pried her fingers from his vest.

"Of course not. Nobody said you were chained here. I'm just saying that I have an opportunity now and I'm taking it. I may be the first one in my family to actually do something useful, to impact my country." His eyes shone and Pacifica thought that he might be crying if he had a soul. 

"I'm sorry." The two words whispered through the night reached her ears, and her anger made her tears dry up.

"You're not," she said, her voice like sharp knives, piercing the veil of the night. "Because if you were you wouldn't do this to me." Dipper stared at her, open-mouthed.

"Pacifica!" He exclaimed. "I'm going to  _college!!_ Stop acting like I'm joining the army or something! We've all got to go to school at some point! Besides, it's not my fault you didn't work at all during high school like I did so I can actually accomplish something without blackmail!" At that moment his eyes went wide and his skin turned white, and he wanted to reach out and grab those words and shove them right back into the pit of his stomach. He had been making valid points until that last sentence. He didn't know where that sentence came from, didn't know what was controlling his tongue, but he was now fearing for his life because Pacifica was slowly walking toward him. The light from the streetlights shone behind her, covering her face in a shadow so that the only things that glowed were her sparkling white diamond earrings and her frosty blue eyes.

"You take that back right now," she whispered menacingly. He was about to. He was about to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness, but some higher being had other plans.

"No." Pacifica raised an eyebrow, and Dipper clenched his jaw. He held his head up and looked down at her, something he knew she hated since the moment he had his growth spurts. When he still didn't respond her eyes flashed, the only warning he got when a loud smack echoed through the forest, his left cheek burning.

"I hope you burn in hell." Pacifica's voice was croaky and rough, and it ripped at Dipper's heart. She pointed down the gravel road. "Get out." 

He turned to walk away, shoulders hunched, walking as if he'd gotten a beating and not just a hand to the face.

"I'm sorry," he said again, and when he turned back to glance at her one last time, she almost caved. She almost forgave him out loud right then, and she knew that he sincerely meant it. She wasn't being fair to him. He was under stress about leaving the Falls, about leaving Mabel and his Grunkles, and now Pacifica had thrown a fit like a little kid not getting their favorite candy when Dipper had announced that he was leaving to do something great in the world, to make his mark in history the way nobody in his family had ever been able to yet. 

Pacifica stared at his retreating figure in the moonlight, tears blurring her vision as everything in front of her crumbled...

 

As the two of them, Dipper and Pacifica, climbed into their separate beds that night, an entire country yawning between them, there was room for only one coherent thought that made their stomachs sink and tears to build in the corner of their eyes.

_We don't talk anymore..._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, criticism, check out my other stuff, it's all welcome here.


End file.
